Always and Forever
by DaniiVampLover
Summary: This is a Klaroline one shot I wrote for school and it's about Caroline choosing to be with Klaus, obviously ;) Anyway... enjoy!


**Always and Forever**

_A Klaroline One Shot_

Three weeks, three days and three hours ago I sat down on a plane to New Orleans to go to the man I promised myself I would hate forever. The list - of all the horrible things he'd done to not only me, but all my friends as well and lots of other people I've never met - is long. He came to my home to kill one of my best friends and now I'm sitting at a café waiting for him even after all the protest my brain gave me. "Caroline, you're getting even more beautiful for every time I see you" Klaus says when he comes, with a smile on his lips. And he's just in time, right to the last minute, as always. Never late and never early. "Good morning Klaus" I say before he gives me a quick kiss on the cheek, still blushing from the compliment. We order our breakfast before leaving for Paris. We'd decided to take the car to Chicago and stay there over nigh before taking a plane to Lyon, where we are to take a car to Paris, the city of love. It's a pre-honeymoon trip. Sort of a planning-trip. Three days ago Klaus proposed to me and even though it wasn't a movie proposal, I wouldn't have it any other way cause let's face it, it wouldn't have been Klaus if it was.

It was early in the morning. I had just woken up and Klaus had his arm around me. He placed a row of kisses along my neck and said "good morning love". I smiled and turned around in his embrace and when I saw his beautiful face, my smile grew even bigger. And then his facial expression changed from happy and excited to nervous and worried. He didn't even give me a chance to ask what was wrong before he took my hand and placed an engagement ring in it. "Klaus…" I began to say but he interrupted me by placing a finger on my lips. "I know it's going fast and that we haven't been together for very long and I still don't understand how I could be so lucky that you chose to be with me even after everything I've done but…" he said but was cut off by the door being kicked in. Five masked men came in and three of them grabbed Klaus, and held him in his place, while the other two went for me. They were older than me, way older, and I didn't stand a chance. It only took a few minutes before everything went black.

I woke up after, what I thought was, a few hour later. It was dark, cold and damp. A cellar. I was tied to a chair in a dark, cold and damp cellar. I didn't know where I was, who brought me there or what they wanted. All I knew was that I needed to get the hell out of there. I needed to get to Klaus. But how? I needed a plan but I didn't get a chance to think one out. A door opened and rays of light flowed into the room. My eyes stung of the sudden light but got used to it rather quickly. And then the door was slammed shut and the noise made me temporary dizzy. I was hungry and tired but most of all, I was scared. Scared that I wouldn't make it out alive, that I would never see Klaus again and that I would never be able to wake up and see that ring on my finger. The ring… it was beyond beautiful. And extremely expensive if I knew Klaus as well as I thought I did. I was insecure at first, I mean after everything he's done to hurt me and my friends… anyone would be insecure in the beginning. But you don't choose who you fall for, the heart chooses for you.

Pain. All I could feel was pain. And all I could think about was Klaus. I thought I was going to die and all I could focus on was that I would never get to see Klaus again. That's when I knew. He's the one I want to spend the rest of my immortal life with. We have – well we had – forever to get to know each other even more and to experience new things together. "Had" I thought as the man in front of me stood there with a wooden stake in his hands. One blow to the heart and that's it for me. I closed my eye and prayed that Klaus would be able to move on without me. But the blow never came. "Caroline!" he said as he untied the ropes holding me to the chair. I opened my eyes and saw Klaus's worried eyes look into mine. Relief filled my body and I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks as I started to laugh. The sound echoed through the room and once the ropes were gone I threw myself into his arms, still laughing. I was exhausted and relieved. "I love you and I will love you forever" was the last thing I said before everything, once again, went black.


End file.
